


Sick Days

by Lyatttrash



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 14:04:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15775599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyatttrash/pseuds/Lyatttrash
Summary: Lucy is sick and Wyatt takes care of her. A season 1 one shot





	Sick Days

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago but never posted it so here it is! A little season 1 one-shot!

“Wyatt stop I fine-d” Lucy assured as she ungraciously stumbled down the metal stairs of the lifeboat. She blamed her clumsiness on the dizziness from reentry, it certainly wasn’t the lightheadedness she’s felt all day. Or perhaps it was dehydration from being in the 1982 August sun all day in the middle of Texas. That had to be it, because Lucy Preston does not get sick. Whatever her reason was for her tumble Wyatt was at her elbow in an instant. He managed to catch her right before she face-planted. His hands caught her around her waist and she tried to ignore the way her skin tingled under his fingertips. She tried to swat his hand away as he brought it up to her forehead. She automatically leaned into his touch and sighed.

“Woah Lucy,” he steadied, “you’re burning up, and by the way when you add a ‘d’ at the end of fine you’re not ‘fine-d’.” Lucy smiled but rolled her eyes at his incessant hovering. She wasn’t sick, it was just allergies or stress, all the wanted to do was just go home and take a nap. Maybe pop open a bottle of wine and put on some trashy television that she loves so much but would never admit. She wobbled a bit as she made her way towards the costume bay, desperate to change out of her god awful 80’s spandex and neon and into her comfortable t-shirt and jeans. She got halfway there when Wyatt appeared in front of her and redirected her, she hadn’t even heard him walk up behind her.

“Hey what-” Lucy protested.

“Nope you can change later, I’m having the doctor check you out.” Wyatt ordered.

“Wyatt I told you I’m fi- I’m okay” Lucy was careful not to use the word fine because her stuffy nose makes her sound anything but.

“Still can’t hurt to get a second opinion ma’am” he smirked and all annoyance Lucy had for the soldier quickly melted away. _Damn his smile._  

“Lead the way” she conceded. Lucy couldn’t stop the butterflies that erupted in her stomach when Wyatt’s palm landed on the small of her back, gently guiding her towards the medical bay. It was a simple gesture but it made Lucy feel secure.

\---

“It’s probably nothing more than the flu” the Doctor informed about three minutes after seeing Lucy and doing basic tests. Wyatt breathed a sigh of relief, it wasn’t anything serious, she didn’t pick up some ancient germs during their trip to the 18thcentury the other day.

“I’m putting you on three day’s rest…no missions” he added.

“Three days!” Lucy squeaked and Wyatt smirked at how wide her eyes got. “I’m okay, can’t I just chug some Dayquil and just call it good?” Wyatt admired her, even when she was sick with the flu she still had to be there protecting history.

“No ma’am, what if Flynn jumps to the 1700’s again, your immune system is compromised who knows what you would catch there.” The doctor scolded, Wyatt clenched his jaw at the doctor’s words, no way would he let Lucy put her life at risk for Garcia Flynn.

“Don’t ma’am me.” She muttered under her breath and Wyatt had to suppress a laugh. He looked over at Lucy and gave her a small wink. His heart beat a little faster at how her faced turned a light shade of pink as she bit her lip and ducked her head. Wyatt stood silently as the doctor went over a few more things with Lucy.

“Come on _ma’am_ ,” he teased earning a playful eye roll from the historian, “I’ll take you home, I’ll make you some tea, we can order some soup, maybe watch a movie. Does that sound good?” Lucy smiled as Wyatt helped her off the exam table. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and grinned as she instinctually leaned her head against his shoulder, he had to fight the urge to place a kiss against her temple.

“I’d listen to your husband, some rest and fluids would do you good, that and some cold medicine but you can pick some up at the drug store.”

“Oh uh, we’re not… he’s not…” Lucy stumbled and turned bright red, curling against his chest. Wyatt chuckled at how cute she looked when she was flustered.

“We’re not married.” He finished for her, she gave him a grateful smile. They get called husband and wife on the daily but it never fails to knock Lucy off her game.

“My apologies” he said as he left the room.

“So professor how does soup and a movie sound?” Wyatt questioned as they made their way out of the room, his arm still around her shoulder.

“Only if it’s soup from that deli and can we watch the new Bond movie!” she asked excitedly. Wyatt inwardly grimaced, he really had no intention of ever seeing that movie. Sure it was in his collection when he got home but there was no way he would ever watch it. Watching Bond flirt and sleep with Lucy was too much. Just catching the live version was more than enough. Although only Lucy, Rufus and him know that Lucy actually turned down the spy, that made him feel better. And the way her eyes lit up, he was in no position to deny her anything. He was too far gone for Lucy Preston. 

 Wyatt started directing her towards his car when she stopped and turned to him.

“Uh can I maybe change first?” she giggled. Wyatt looked down at his own ensemble of parachute pants and laughed.

“That’s probably a good idea.” He agreed. They walked in a comfortable silence towards the costume deck when out of nowhere Lucy erupted into a fit of coughs.

“Yeah sure you’re fine.” He joked.

“Shut up.” She mumbled

“Make me.” He whispered low in her ear. Lucy felt a shiver go down her spine and she had to duck her head to hide her blush.

\---

Lucy unlocked the door to her apartment and gestured Wyatt inside. Wyatt looked around and everything just screamed Lucy, from the stack of books on the shelf to the half dead plants by the window to the colorful pillows lining the couch. It looked so inviting and homey, nothing compared to his bare minimum apartment.

“Why don’t you go take a shower? It might make you feel a little better and I’ll make some tea.” He suggested. Lucy nodded and made her way down the hallway to her bedroom. Wyatt walked tentatively to her kitchen, opening just about all of the cabinets looking for tea and mugs.

“Mugs are in the dishwasher and tea is next to the stove.” Lucy called out in a hoarse voice. Wyatt smiled at how well she knew him.

“I don’t hear much showering going on.” He called back, a playful edge to his words.

“I’m going, I’m going.” She grumbled. Wyatt chuckled and shook his head as he put some water on the stove.

Lucy padded back into the kitchen 15 minutes later. Wet hair, bare face, wearing sweatpants and an oversized hoodie, but to Wyatt she’s never looked more beautiful. His heart ached at how he wished he got to see her like this after every mission. That they would come home together, let their guards down and just enjoy each other’s company. The fact that she was still engaged to what’s his face made Wyatt’s blood boil.

“You were right,” she said as she made her way towards the island, taking a seat at one of the stools, “the steam definitely made me feel better.” She smiled appreciatively as Wyatt placed a warm cup of tea in her hands.

“I ordered the soup as soon as you got into the shower, should be here in ten minutes.” He said leaning against the counter, taking a sip from his own mug. “Before we eat you should probably take this.” He placed two pills on the counter next to her along with a bottle of water. She opened the water and popped the pills in her mouth, wincing as they went down. She got up to go put the water back in the fridge when Wyatt’s body blocked her.

“Wyatt what are you doing?”

“You need to drink all the water… gotta stay hydrated baby doll.” He winked and Lucy was glad she could blame at least part of her flushed cheeks on her fever. A knock on the door called Wyatt’s attention. He accepted the soup from the delivery boy and made his way back to kitchen. He searched around again for bowls and Lucy wordlessly got up to grab them for him. She walked up behind him and placed a hand on his back as she reached up to grab two bowls. Wyatt’s breath caught at the domesticity of the action. He could smell her perfume and body wash all around him and it took everything he had not to turn around and kiss her against the counter top.

“Thanks” he breathed as her took the bowls from her hands, she smiled in response and moved to sit back at the island. He poured the soup and made his way to the living room, Lucy followed as he placed the two bowls on the coffee table, Weapon of Choice already queued up on the screen. As she sat down Wyatt wrapped a blanket around her shoulders, she snuggled into it and smiled. She had never seen this side of Wyatt before, the caring, domestic side. During missions, he’s always in solider mode. Lucy half believed this was all an elaborate fever dream that she would wake up from, alone on the couch. Wyatt flopped down next to her, throwing an arm across the back of the couch. She scooted closer so she could rest her head on his arm, but leaving enough space so he didn’t feel uncomfortable. Wyatt smiled softly at her actions.

As the end credits played Wyatt looked over at Lucy. In her sleep, she managed to make her way across the couch and half onto his lap, using his chest as a pillow. He let out a sigh of content and placed a soft kiss to the top of her head and gently tried to untangle himself from her. He quietly cleared their dishes and brought them to the kitchen. As best he could, he unloaded and put away everything in her dishwasher before adding the new dishes. Wyatt gently scooped Lucy up, careful not to wake her, and carried her towards what he assumes is her room. Pulling back the covers her softly laid her down before running back to the kitchen to grab her some more water and medicine. Returning he put the objects on the nightstand before pulling the covers up over her shoulders. He walked the soft rise and fall of her chest as he brushed a stray hair out of her face. Placing a long, lingering kiss to her forehead he heard her sigh in her sleep and pulled the blanket up towards her face.

He started to stand when she mumbled a sleepy, ‘I love you Wyatt.” Wyatt’s breath caught in his throat and he couldn’t keep the smile from spreading across his face. He walked silently across her room, he was a few feet from the door when he turned around and whispered,

“I love you too Luce.” Deciding she would probably not remember in the morning he vowed to keep their little moment between them.

As the door clicked closed Lucy brought a hand up to her lips and smiled.


End file.
